


baby you don't have to rush

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competitive sex, Friends (with benes) to lovers, Illustrated, Kai and Yaku suffer a little, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, and gross domesticity, cursed things are uttered, dorks bantering, old men bantering, seriously there is so much bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: (You can leave a toothbrush)What do you do when you’re friends with benefits but alsonotfriends with benefits?





	baby you don't have to rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).

Kuroo blindly patted the space next to him, searching for the living heater he’d been clinging to all night, and groaned into his pillow when his explorations were fruitless. 

Why was Daichi such an early bird anyway.

He didn’t really want to get up, but now that he had nothing to keep him warm, he figured he might as well face the day.

He groaned as he got out of bed, groaned as he shuffled to the bathroom, groaned as he squeezed toothpaste out of the tube and onto his brush.

Stupid Daichi and his perfect internal alrm clock that went off at 7 am sharp every morning. Stupid Daichi gently tucking him back in so Kuroo could remain sleeping, except how could he remain sleeping when stupid Daichi took all his stupid warmth with him, what was he supposed to do, freeze? 

He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth out before straightening. He bent backward as far as he could go, groaning some more at the feeling of things popping and crackling and inside him. 

Once that was done, he wandered off to find Daichi, which was easy enough considering all he had to do was follow the scent of pancakes and coffee down the hallway.

The news was on—probably on Daichi’s phone—and the lady was talking about how it would be sunny today with clear skies and a nice breeze. Kuroo paused just outside the entrance to the kitchen, taking in Daichi standing at the stove in nothing but his joggers from last night, the morning sunlight painting his skin a warm gold, throwing the reddish-purple bite marks on his shoulders into a sharp contrast. Kuro felt a wisp of warmth thread through his heart at the sight of Daichi in his kitchen making breakfast while listening to the news, like he did at his own apartment when Kuroo stayed over. It was a routine and Kuroo felt undeniably fond at the thought of how _ Daichi _ it was. It could be raining or it could be sunny or it could be nuclear winter and the first thing Daichi would do after he woke up at 7 am and brushed his teeth would be to go and make food and coffee and catch up on the news. 

It was a good thought.

He shuffled into the kitchen. He didn’t have to worry about startling Daichi because his ankle clicked with every step and announced his presence for him. 

“Good morning, old man,” he purred, putting his arms around Daichi’s bare waist and nuzzling his chin on the crown of Daichi’s head.

Daichi snorted softly. “Look who’s talking. You literally creak each time you move.”

“Maybe so.” Kuroo sniffed. “Is that cinnamon I smell? I didn’t know I had any.”

“I’m not surprised. Do you even use your kitchen?”

“Why would I, when I’ve got you to cook for me?”

Daichi elbowed him in the stomach. Kuroo grunted and pretended like it hadn’t hurt much. “Ne, I want sliced strawberries on mine.”

“Do you have any in your fridge?”

“You tell me.”

“You have none.”

“Aw.”

Daichi elbowed him again, but gentler this time. “Make yourself useful and get some mugs out for the coffee, why don’t you?”

Kuroo squeezed him again, and bent a little to nuzzle his shoulder before he let go. “Yes, Captain.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but made no comment about the name. “How many eggs do you want and how do you want them?”

Kuroo pulled out Daichi’s Pompompurin mug and chose a random mug with a dancing egg design for himself. “I want them fried both sides.”

“How many?” 

“Two.”

While Kuroo filled the two mugs with coffee and fixed both of them up with cream and sugar (one spoon for Daichi, two for him) Daichi fixed two plates piled high with pancakes and fried eggs and put them on the table. They sat down and scarfed the food down quickly, starved after all the sex they’d had last night. 

Daichi took his mug and plate to rinse them in the sink. “I’ll get going now.”

Kuroo blinked. “What? But it’s Saturday!”

“Yeah, and I have to work.”

“But Sawamura, it’s _ Saturday _.”

Daichi turned around to fix him with an amused look. “I still have to go in to work.”

“Call in sick.” Kuroo smirked. “Stay here. We’ll have round 4.”

Daichi laughed, shaking his head. “You’re a horny bastard, did you know that?”

Kuroo managed to school his face into a solemn look. “It’s because you’ve rubbed off on me.” His lips twitched. “Multiple times, in fact.”

Daichi laughed so hard he curled forward. “You’re awful.”

Kuroo grinned at him gross and smarmy like, all the way till Daichi left the kitchen still chuckling.

Once he was gone, Kuroo sighed, slowly eating what was left of his pancakes. He poured some more syrup on them and stuffed a big piece in his mouth. He knew Daichi never stayed after breakfast, but Kuroo still had to try every time, on the one-off chance that _ maybe today _ Daichi would be convinced to spend the day with him.

Kuroo was an optimist.

Daichi came back, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, and bent to give Kuroo a kiss on his cheek. Kuroo followed up with a kiss on his lips, humming into it and running his hands through Daichi’s hair, tugging gently, just bordering on sensation. 

Daichi pulled back with an unimpressed twist of his lips. “Stop.”

Kuroo smiled innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daichi snorted and patted him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later. Have a good Saturday.”

He turned and left, and Kuroo called out a “Have a good day at work, baby!” before he took his phone out to check his emails.

-

Kuroo cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his pants on. The phone rang twice before Daichi answered, low and a little groggy like he’d just napped. “Hey.”

Kuroo could almost convince himself that Daichi’s voice wasn’t making him a little hard. “Hey, are you free tonight?”

“Maybe. Depends on what you’re going to say next.”

Kuroo snorted. “Rude. Anyway, want to go to a movie with me?”

Daichi laughed. “I’m not rude, I’m honest. Which movie?”

“That horror one. With the animals.”

Daichi tch’ed and sucked in a breath, and Kuroo could almost see his nose scrunching up. “I’m not really a horror movie fan.”

“I knowww.” Kuroo buttoned his shirt. “I was supposed to go with Kai but he had something pop up so he can’t make it anymore. But we paid for the tickets already so I don’t want them to go to waste either.”

Daichi hummed. “And?”

“They’re great seats, Sawamura.”

“I feel like you’re not telling me the whole truth here.”

Kuroo contemplated telling him the whole truth, which was that he’d actually wanted to take Yaku and laugh at his reactions but Yaku had found out and refused so he’d asked Kai who said yes but then said no and so now Daichi was his only option because the tickets were too expensive to waste but also he was a weenie and _ really _ wanted someone to hold his hand. “Nope, that’s really the reason.”

Daichi continued to grumble about the movie being too creepy and the short notice and Kuroo continued to wheedle his way through his every complaint. As he pocketed his wallet and stepped out of the house to get to his car, Daichi sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll come with you. When is the movie?”

Kuroo grinned, settling behind the wheel. He slammed his door closed and hoped Daichi heard it. “I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes.”

Daichi cursed him out and Kuroo laughed in his face before disconnecting and plugging his phone to charge.

-

When they emerged from the theatre, Kuroo was still holding Daichi’s hand. “I can’t believe you fell asleep!”

Daichi smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry! I was really tired.”

“What a waste, Sawamura. It was a pretty good movie.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed it enough for the both of us, considering how loud you screamed and how you almost broke my fingers.” He shot a pointed glance down at their joined hands.

Kuroo pretended like he hadn’t heard or seen anything. “Come home with me,” he said instead.

Daichi’s brows crept up. “Why?”

“I’m too scared to sleep now.”

“Are you serious.”

Kuroo let go of his hand to hug his arm instead. It was a little awkward considering he had to hunch over for the hug to work right, but he did it anyway and pouted severely, jutting his lower lip all the way out. “Come on, please? Use your big strong body to keep my nightmares at bay.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but didn’t try to pry him off. “That’s not _ really _ why you want me to come over, is it?”

Kuroo’s pout turned into a sly smile, as he straightened and loomed over the other man. “You’ll have to come over and find out,” he said, like it wasn’t obvious to either of them _ exactly _ what he wanted.

-

Kuroo wasted no time getting them home and into his bed, leaving a trail of clothes and shoes from the front door to his room.

He toppled both of them onto his comfy mattress, then straddled his hips. “Hello,” he said, grinning at Daichi as he held him down with both hands on his shoulders.

Daichi’s lips twitched with amusement. “Hello.”

“Hey Daichi,” he purred, nosing behind his ear, “I really, really want to fuck your thighs tonight.”

The slight widening of Daichi’s eyes was the only give-away that he hadn’t expected that idea. His eyelids lowering halfway, accompanied by an upturn of one corner of his lips gave away that he was _ very into _ that idea.

“Yeah?” he asked, opening his legs so Kuroo was now barricaded between the very thighs he wanted to fuck. “Why?”

Kuroo lowered his hips, rubbing their erections together through their underwear. “They’re so sexy.” He sat back, trailing his hands down the soft, sensitive skin of Daichi’s inner thighs. “So warm and muscular, but so soft. You have the best thighs. And ass. And chest.”

Daichi pulled out the lube from the side table and handed it to him. “Why do I feel like I’m just a chicken you want to fuck?”

“That’s _ disgusting _!” Kuroo cackled and ended up squeezing too much lube into his hand. “Absolutely terrible. Why do you always say the most cursed things, Sawamura!”

“And yet, you’re still hard.”

“You’re a gross, gross, _ gross _ old man.” He rubbed some of the lube between Daichi’s thighs before closing them and pulling both of his knees to rest on his shoulder. “Stop before you _ completely _ ruin the mood, okay?”

Daichi smiled apologetically. “Yes, dear.” 

“Thank you, dear.” 

“Dork,” said Daichi, shifting to get more comfortable.

“And yet you still love me.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, simply choosing to lay back with his hands under his head. “Stop talking and get with the program, Kuroo.”

“Roger that, captain.” 

Kuroo nibbled a little on Daichi’s calf, pressing his nose into the smooth skin and corded muscle. After giving his own dick a quick pump to coat it with lube, he slid right in between Daichi’s thighs, groaning softly when Daichi squeezed them closer still.

“Oh that feels so good,” he murmured, hefting Daichi’s legs a little so they were securely hooked behind his shoulder. The view was spectacular, with all of his golden tan skin on display with nothing to cover up any of it. Daichi had his eyes closed, looking the very picture of relaxation except for the faint flush that was steadily darkening across his cheeks and chest.

Every thrust forward had his dick sliding over the base of Daichi’s, and as they got more worked up, soft grunts began to cut into their uneven breathing. 

“Squeeze harder, Daichi,” said Kuroo, reaching out to cup his cheek.

Daichi opened his eyes and turned his face a little to kiss Kuroo’s palm. “Any harder and I might break your dick off, Tetsu.”

Kuroo grinned at him. “If it breaks, it bre— oh my _ go- _oh!” He muffled his groan in Daichi’s calf. “Holy shit that feels so good!”

Grinning like he wasn’t trying to crush Kuroo’s dick into pieces, Daichi reached out to grab Kuroo’s butt. “Yeah? Good enough to come like this?”

With a soft, low groan, Kuroo nodded, pressing his open mouth to the muscled leg on his shoulder. “Is that what you want?”

“Sounds tempting,” said Daichi, rubbing his butt. “But not tonight.”

“No?” Kuroo gently lowered his legs from his shoulder, and Daichi repositioned himself so Kuroo was between his legs again. Kuroo bent to kiss his kneecap. “What do you want me to do then?”

“Fuck me into the bed… if you can, that is.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Sawamura, are you _ challenging _ me?”

Daichi raised both his hands to hold the headboard, flexing his muscles. “What would you do if I said yes?”

“We’ve fucked enough times for you to know I can and _ will _ plow you so hard you’ll leave an imprint in the mattress.”

“I’d sure like to see you try!”

“Oh I’ll try alright,” huffed Kuroo, lining up and pressing into Daichi while he maintained eye contact. “And I’ll win.”

Daichi stared back defiantly, except for the minor twitch in his eye as Kuroo pressed deeper. “Give me all you’ve got.”

Kuroo bent to give him a kiss that was much sweeter than their competitive antics would suggest. Daichi kissed him back just as sweetly, both hands coming to cup his cheeks. 

He pulled back first. Daichi’s hands were still on his cheeks. 

“I’m still waiting.”

Kuroo snickered as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, hooking his forearms under Daichi’s legs to get some leverage. 

He began to pick up his pace, and Daichi’s breathing got progressively louder the harder he fucked into him. Kuroo watched through his sweat-soaked bangs as Daichi pressed his face into the pillow to try and muffle the filthy noises coming out of his mouth. 

“Daichi, be louder,” Kuroo purred, bending forward to lick a broad stripe along Daichi’s collar bone before licking up his neck. “Let me hear you, baby.”

“You just want me to praise you, don’t you,” Daichi huffed out a laugh. “So needy.”

Kuroo bit his shoulder, and Daichi hissed and smacked him on the side. Kuroo pulled back and grinned, pleased.

Hands settled on his shoulders and dragged their way down his back, nails scratching just enough to leave a barely-there sting, till they stopped at his butt and squeezed, pushing him deeper inside. “Go harder.”

Kuroo obeyed, and Daichi moaned, tipping his head back and to the side. “Good, just like that. Just—like that, Tetsu, yes—”

He sat back to readjust their positions, pulling Daichi’s hips up for a better angle and <strike> then ‘went to poundtown’ as he once heard in an English movie </strike> almost folding him in half when he bent forward again. Daichi babbled a string of words, shaky and interspersed with short, gasped ‘uh-uh-uh’s as Kuroo continued to fuck into him as hard as he’d been challenged to.

Daichi came with a loud gasp, arching further up off the bed, hands pulling Kuroo down by his hair to catch his mouth in a messy kiss.

Kuroo’s breath shuddered out of him as he pulled away from the kiss. “Coming— gonna— Daichi—oh fu-uh—” he gasped, feeling the swell of pleasure as he orgasmed. He stayed hunched over, his chest heaving, and then collapsed, his face buried in the sweaty crook of Daichi’s neck.

Daichi bore his weight for a couple of seconds before gently pushing him onto the bed. 

“How was that?” asked Kuroo, completely out of breath.

Daichi brushed his bangs out of the way and pressed a small kiss to his lips. “Pretty damn good. I’m not going to check for an imprint but… I’ll assume it’s there.”

“Of course it’s there,” Kuroo scoffed, and wiggled a little to get more comfortable before he wrapped himself all over Daichi. “Thanks for coming to the movie with me.”

“I wasn’t going to let a scaredy-cat like you go to a fucking horror movie by yourself.” Daichi chuckled at Kuroo’s half-hearted protests and kissed his brow. “You’re very welcome.”

Kuroo mumbled one last denial before he shut his mouth and went right the fuck to sleep.

-

It’s at one of their bi-monthly Nekoma third year reunions that Yaku brought up a particular topic.

“I heard Daichi was going on an onsen trip with Asahi. Are you going too?”

Kuroo shrugged and ate his sushi, not quite getting why this line of questioning had emerged. “He told me about it but he didn’t ask me to come, so no.”

Kai poured more soy sauce onto his plate. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Kuroo looked at him. “We’re close but not like, _ that _ close, you know? You guys make it sound like he’s my boyfriend.”

It was like you could _ hear _ the screech as conversation came to a sudden halt.

Yaku blinked. Kai blinked. 

Kuroo fidgeted under their gaze. “...What?”

Yaku squinted at him, seeming to have great trouble finding the words. “You’re not… He’s not… He’s not your boyfriend?”

“...No?”

“But you and he still…”

“We still have sex and hang out, yeah.”

“And you guys regularly sleep over at each others places.”

“And that, yeah.”

“But you’re not boyfriends.”

“Nope.”

Yaku stared with his mouth hanging open. Kai sighed and patted his shoulder consolingly. “There, there.”

“Why are _ you _ so upset?” Kuroo asked them, a little unnerved at how they were acting.

“I don’t know, I thought you guys were dating and I was happy you managed to find someone to provide for you and keep you in line—”

“Hey!”

“—But to know you’re dumb enough to not close the deal on _ that _ fine man… I’m a little disappointed.”

Kuroo huffed, making a show of being offended. “I’ll let you know, I’m _ wounded _ that you’re talking about us like I’m some sort of gold digger, and like Daichi’s just some piece of ass. I’ll have you know our relationship is built on mutual respect and attraction and it’s not just him taking care of me all the time, I put in a decent amount of work too, wait—” Kuroo’s tirade came to a sudden halt. “—Whoa. Wait…”

Yaku nudged Kai slightly. “Here it comes.”

“Are we _ dating _?!”

Kai smiled in that serene, slightly pained way he had when someone asked him a particularly stupid question and he felt sorry for them. “We’re not really the people you should be asking.”

Kuroo looked down at his plate of half-eaten sushi, feeling his whole world turn on its axis once he realized they’d _ probably _ crossed the line of ‘simple friends who fucked often’ to something more.

_ Was _ there such a line though? Wasn’t ‘simple friends that fucked often’ a good enough definition for them? There certainly wasn’t anything wrong with it. And Kuroo was happy with it, at the very least.

Or was he? Was he happy with being ‘simple friends that fucked often’? He wasn’t _ unhappy _ with it, but being unhappy wasn’t the same as being happy now. And he did find himself fighting back the odd wistful daydream every now and then about them being grossly domestic and living together, that they were each others’ emergency contact and they lived together with a cat and a window-full of succulents and every day when Kuroo came home he’d sing-song _ I'm home, Captain! _ and Daichi would call out from the kitchen, _ Welcome home, Tetsurou _ and the both of them would eat dinner together and watch tv for a bit, and Daichi would swat him when he tried to shove his icy feet into his shirt.

When he thought about it now, though he’d never actually given them an official label even in his dreams, it was very obviously far beyond just ‘simple friends’. Was he… had he been dreaming all along of them being b-b-

_ b o y f r i e n d s _

_ ???!?!?!?!?!!?? _

“Kuroo?”

Yaku poked his shoulder, and it took Kuroo a couple of moments to even register. “Huh? What?”

“You okay there?”

Kuroo put his head in his hands. “I… think so? But I’m not sure?”

Kai nodded at him. “Talk to us. You always do better when you verbalize.”

“Okay, so,” Kuroo took a deep breath and exhaled. “So I’ve known Daichi since high school, right? And we became good friends 4 years ago when he moved to Tokyo. And we’ve been… sleeping together for the better part of two years now, I think. And we’ve never actually had any conversations about what to call ourselves or anything, cuz I never thought about it, and I don’t know if Daichi thought about it either, but he’s not the type to hide things or let them stew in silence if something is bothering him, so I _ think _ it’s safe to say he’s never really thought about it either. But what does that mean? Does he mean he doesn’t care? If he doesn’t care, what does that say— is he fine with things as they are, or does he just think it’s inconsequential and he doesn’t _ want _ more, then am I the only one thinking—”

“Whoa, okay, stop talking,” said Yaku, waving his hands. “Look. Listen. You said he wasn’t the type to let things stew, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then he probably hasn’t thought about it, just like you hadn’t thought about it. It doesn’t have to mean anything bad. It just means the both of you are blockheads, and perfectly suited for each other.”

Kuroo gave him the stink-eye but nodded. “Okay, then what do I do?”

“Talk to him,” said Kai, like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Ask him what he thinks about the two of you, and if you’d like to make it _ official _, so to speak.”

“What if he doesn’t want to?” asked Kuroo, fiddling with his chopsticks. It was funny, for so long he hadn’t even thought about the concept of them being boyfriends but the minute he did, it made him anxious to think Daichi wouldn’t _ want _ to be his boyfriend.

Yaku popped the last of his sushi into his mouth. “If he doesn’t want to make it official? Then that puts the ball in your court. Will you be satisfied being fuck buddies? If you think you won’t be, then you’ll have to figure out what that means for your existing… relationship. If he refuses I think you should just dump him anyway.”

“We’re not even really dating for me to dump him.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“For what it’s worth,” said Kai, ever the optimist, “I don’t think he’ll refuse. So don’t worry too much about it.”

Kuroo nodded, but the anxious thoughts had already welled in his heart, and they weren’t going to settle until he spoke to Daichi and sorted things out.

-

As luck would have it though, their schedules _ refused _ to match up for almost a whole week. Kuroo had a big project at work that had him spending 12 hours at work every day, and Daichi had been switched to the night shift to cover for someone’s absence because of a sudden medical emergency. They were both so exhausted they were barely even able to able to talk on the phone without one of them yawning every few minutes, and this conversation was too anxiety-inducing to have over text, so Kuroo just decided to keep his thoughts to himself till he got the time to have a decent conversation face-to-face.

He had to wait, but finally Daichi decided to take a well deserved day off on the weekend. The next thing to do was, of course, grocery shopping.

Daichi came over to Kuroo’s house first, and once they made sure Kuroo had his keys and wallet with him, they walked to the nearby supermarket. Kuroo was quiet, not knowing how to bring up the topic that had been eating his brain for a while. He noticed Daichi giving him a few concerned looks, but he didn’t press, and so Kuroo didn’t say anything either.

At the shop, Daichi made a beeline to the produce section, and Kuroo followed along, shopping basket in hand. 

“What do you want to eat for dinner?”

Kuroo took a moment to process the fact that he was being spoken to. “Huh? You shouldn’t have to cook today! We should just get some food to go.”

“I don’t mind, you know I like to cook,” Daichi picked up a couple of onions and put them in the basket before giving him a wry smile. “Also, when was the last time you ate anything healthy?”

Kuroo huffed in mock-offense. “I ate an orange the day before yesterday.”

Daichi looked at him, impressed. “Wow. That’s actually pretty good.” He patted him on the cheek. “Good job, you won't get scurvy now.”

“Praise me more.” Kuroo bent forward a little. “Pat my head. Call me a good boy.”

Daichi patted him one last time, a little _ too _ hard _ . _“No. Don’t want you popping a boner in public.”

“Daichi!” Kuroo almost choked, looking around to see if there was anyone close by as he tried to muffle his laughter. “Holy shit!”

“It’s not like I’m wrong,” he replied, also laughing a little. “I know how you get when I call you a good boy.”

Kuroo wiped his eyes. “I didn’t say you were wrong,” he said, walking next to Daichi and holding the basket up for him as he picked out veggies. “It was pretty funny though.”

“I know.” Daichi gave him a sideways grin, smug and mischievous, and even though his eyes were lined with dark circles and he looked pale and sleepy still, Kuroo wished to always be the recipient of that smile that was simultaneously both rogueish and adorable and wow he 

Really

Was

In

Love

With

This

Motherfucker

Goddamnit.

“Hey Daichi,” said Kuroo, words forming on his lips without his conscious permission. “Are we dating?”

Daichi’s head shot up from where he was carefully perusing the bin of napa cabbage, looking absolutely stunned. “_ What _?”

That _ really _ wasn’t how Kuroo had seen that going, but now that they were here… “ _ I mean _ ,” he said, aware that he probably looked like a blushing fool, “we have sex and we hang out and we like _ care _ for each other and stuff, right?! I mean I feel like you care for me, and I definitely do, care for you I mean, I care for you a _ lot _ , and I really like you, I mean _ really _, really like you.” He felt himself flushing darker and darker till he could hardly stand to look straight at Daichi anymore. “Unless you don’t feel the same way about me, and that’s okay too, I guess! I mean, it—”

“I like you too!” Daichi blurted, his own face as red as the tomatoes in their shopping basket. “I. I definitely. Like you a lot too.”

“Oh.”

“Y… eah.”

Both of them stood there, staring at each other. A grin slowly stretched Kuroo’s lips. “Then. Do you want to date me? Like officially?”

“Don’t _ ask _ me that like you don’t know already,” Daichi mumbled, red all the way till his ears.

“No you _ gotta _ say it,” Kuroo whined, “After I embarrassed myself like that, you _ have _ to say it.”

Daichi turned and began walking. “That was you embarrassing yourself? I didn’t realize because that’s just how you always act.”

“Daichi!”

“Fine, yes,” he replied, turning to look at him fully. The serious expression on his face clashed comically with how red he was. “I’ll officially date you.”

Kuroo hugged him.

Daichi stiffened for a moment before he relaxed into the embrace, rubbing his hand precisely once down Kuroo’s back. “Alright, let go.”

Kuroo pulled back, throwing his hands up. “Wow Sawamura I was trying to have a fucking moment?”

“And I’m trying to buy groceries so we can ho home—go home—”

“I heard that!”

“—Go home and make food. Also I guess since you live there your house is a ho home, so maybe I shouldn’t have corrected it.”

“I can’t believe it. We just became official and you’re already calling me a ho,” sniffled Kuroo, dramatically raising a hand to his forehead. “All men are the same. You’re only nice when you’re chasing.”

Daichi sighed as he walked to the refrigerated section. “I’m sorry I called your place a ho house.”

Kuroo sidled up behind him, hooking his chin on Daichi’s shoulder. “How come you’re not apologizing for implying I’m a ho?”

Daichi remained silent.

“_ Wow _ Sawamura, really? Really?!”

“Alright alright I’m _ sorry, _” Daichi laughed, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist before he could storm off in a (not so fake) huff. “I’m sorry. You know, in honor of our officially getting together, I will be nothing but nice to you today, how’s that sound?”

“Daichi, you are _ always _ nothing but nice to me.”

Daichi's jaw dropped. “Go away. Who taught you to be so smooth? I want to talk.”

Kuroo snorted at Daichi’s sputtering and took the chance to slip some popsicles into the basket. He covered them up with a bag of frozen edamame. “I’m completely self-taught, baby. Talk to me.”

Daichi put the edamame back but left the popsicles in the basket. “I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“I thought you said you were going to be nice to me today, Sa'amura.” Kuroo batted his lashes at him.

“Goddamnit,” said Daichi shaking his head. “I played myself.”

Kuroo laughed again, and Daichi smiled at him. Kuroo made sure the coast was clear before sweeping in to peck him on the lips. Daichi's smile widened when he pulled back. 

Then, in a grossly sappy move Kuroo would never have expected, Daichi reached out to hold his hand. Kuroo would have happily melted into a puddle if it weren't for the fact that they still had to finish shopping. 

“You never did tell me what you wanted to eat for dinner.”

Kuroo let himself be tugged along to the next section. “Anything is fine, as long as I get to eat it with you.”

“Who _taught_ you that?”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much to Chelle whom I love and appreciate very much for drawing the most beautiful Daichi and giving us permission to use him for good things. Check out our twitter @nicereceivezine to look at it!  
Talk to me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ItsAiryBro)!


End file.
